Commands
are a recurring game element in the Kingdom Hearts series. They are the primary mechanic for actions in the field. The only installments in the series without a Command system is Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories and its remake, Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories, which use a card system. There are two Command systems that appear in the Kingdom Hearts series: the Command Menu, which appears in Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts II, and Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, and the Command Deck, which appears in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, Kingdom Hearts Re:coded, and Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance. Command Menu The Command Menu allows the player to execute the highlighted action, which can be chosen from the various options. In certain circumstances, some commands in the menu may be blanked out or disabled, either before certain functions are introduced to the player or during periods when certain abilities cannot be used. In Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts II, the Command Menu changes from blue to yellow during combat. Additionally, the Command Menu in Kingdom Hearts II has a unique design in each world, as well as in certain areas, such as the Mysterious Tower and the White Room in the Old Mansion. The recurring commands that appear in the Command Menu are: * : Allows the player to execute a basic attack combo with their equipped weapon. The Attack command is the default action for the player, as it will be highlighted automatically after executing other commands. In certain situations, Attack will be replaced by a secondary function, such as "Talk" or "Shoot". * : Allows the player to select a basic magic to cast from a sub-menu. In Kingdom Hearts, the Magic sub-menu includes summons. * : Allows the player to use an equipped consumable item from a sub-menu. In Kingdom Hearts II, additional commands are added to the Command Menu, along with a second page accessible by pressing on the D-pad. * : Allows the player to activate a Drive Form. * : Allows the player to summon allies to the field. * : Allows the player to switch out members of their party. * : Allows the player to select a Limit to initiate with one or more members of the party. In Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix, it also allows the player use Limit commands while in Limit Form. Context-sensitive command The bottom-most command in the Command Menu in Kingdom Hearts changes in function depending on the situation. For example, it will change to display "Open", "Save", or "Examine" when approaching a Treasure Chest, Save Point, or an object of interest, respectively. In battle, this command will also change to allow access to special abilities. This command only appears in Kingdom Hearts, as it is replaced with Reaction Commands in Kingdom Hearts II and a context sensitive Attack command in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. In the Kingdom Hearts Final Mix portion of Kingdom Hearts HD 1.5 ReMIX, the bottom command is replaced with the "Summon" command, with Reaction Commands assuming the role of the context-sensitive command. Reaction Command Reaction Commands are context-sensitive commands that can be used by pressing when the command appears above the Command Menu. The command that appears may be determined by abilities that are equipped, enemies that are being fought, or objects that are nearby. Reaction Commands appear only in Kingdom Hearts II, but the button serves a similar purpose in Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories and Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep when using certain Sleights and Deck Commands, respectively. Shortcuts Magic can be set to face buttons for easy access during battle. In Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts II, shortcuts are set in the main menu under "Customize". Commands set to shortcuts can be accessed by holding down the shoulder button and pressing the corresponding face buttons. In Kingdom Hearts, the button cannot be set as a shortcut, and in Kingdom Hearts II, equipped items can also be set to shortcuts. Command Deck The Command Deck is a set of Deck Commands, or actions the player can use in the field. Deck Commands can include weapon techniques, magic, or consumable items. After using a command, it goes through a cool-down period before it can be used again. The Command Deck is set from the main menu. In Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep and Kingdom Hearts 3D, action abilities like Dodge Roll, Block, and Air Slide are incorporated into the Deck Command system. Attack The Attack command is permanently mapped to a single action button, ( in Japan) for Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep and for Kingdom Hearts Re:coded and Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance. The command is displayed immediately below the Command Deck. The Attack command is context sensitive, allowing the player to execute other actions in the field with the action button, including "Talk", "Open", and "Examine". Additionally, under specific circumstances, Finish commands, Reprisal commands, and Reaction commands are activated by the Attack command. Category:Gameplay